


Sniper

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Lime, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba und Joey „spielen“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper

**Titel:** Sniper  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 022\. Feinde  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** dark, lime  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Kaiba und Joey „spielen“.

 **Kommentar:** Die Idee ist aufgegriffen von dem Doujinshi „Sniper“. Es ist jedoch nur die Idee, keine Nacherzählung.

Ich persönlich mag die Geschichte nicht mehr und hatte sie deswegen gelöscht... Ich hab sie jetzt nur noch einmal wegen Kisa-Yantos und Indy-chans Bild zu dieser FF gepostet...  
An dieser Stelle auch vielen, vielen Dank für diese irre genialen Bilder!  
[Fanart #1](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/fanarts/output/?fa=652152&sort=zeichner)  
[Fanart #2](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/fanarts/output/?fa=533328&sort=zeichner)

 **Sniper**

Joey saß alleine im Klassenraum. Er musste einmal mehr nachsitzen und hing gelangweilt über seinem Aufgabenblatt.  
Englisch!  
Toll, nur weil er zum dritten Mal seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte, musste er jetzt hier hocken und diese blöden Sachen bearbeiten.  
Er war nicht schlecht in Englisch, nur er hatte eben keine Lust regelmäßig Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er wollte sein Leben genießen. Wenn er aus der Schule raus war würde er noch genug arbeiten müssen.  
„So ein Scheiß“, murmelte der Blonde und lehnte seine Stirn auf den Tisch.  
Er blieb eine Weile in dieser Position.  
Erst durch das Quietschen der Scharniere, als die Tür sich öffnete, setzte er sich wieder richtig hin.  
Kritisch sah er zu der Person die eben eingetreten war.  
„Was willst du hier, Kaiba?“ Joeys Stimme war gereizt.  
Der Angesprochene grinste ihn überlegen an. „Ich glaube, dass weißt du…“  
Der Brünette zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn auf einen der Tische, dann griff er hinter seinen Rücken und holte eine silberne Waffe hervor. Es war ein Trommelrevolver, eine Pistole, die Joey nur zu gut kannte.  
Den Blick auf die Waffe gerichtet stand der Blonde auf.  
„Du kannst es echt nicht lassen, oder?“ Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden zu Schlitzen.  
„Wieso sollte ich aufhören, wenn ich doch weiß, wie gut du gehorchst?“, fragte Kaiba mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Langsam kam er auf den Blonden zu. Der wich immer mehr an die Wand, wusste aber, dass es keinen Ausweg gab.  
Als Kaiba vor dem Blonden stand fuhr er mit dem Lauf der Waffe leicht an dessen Wange entlang, Joeys Augen folgten der Bewegung des silbern, glänzenden Metalls.  
„Leck sie…“, forderte der Brünette im Befehlston – noch immer grinste er.  
Nun sah Joey seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Du Bastard…“, zischte er leise, streckte dann jedoch die Zunge der Pistole entgegen und strich an ihr entlang.  
„Du bist wirklich sehr gehorsam…“ Der Ältere hauchte die Worte eher, als das er sie sprach. Er beugte sich weiter zu dem Blonden runter und packte ihn am Shirt – zog ihn so näher zu sich. Mit der Waffe strich er Joeys Seite entlang, fuhr zwischen seine Beine und lächelte süffisant.  
„Hast du solche Angst?“  
Joey schluckte.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass dies hier passierte. Meist „besuchte“ der Brünette ihn, wenn er nachsitzen musste. Immer hatte er diese Waffe dabei und immer lief es auf das Gleiche hinaus.  
„Hh…“, keuchte der Blonde, bei der Berührung und der Vorstellung, was noch kommen würde.  
Kaiba indes zog Joeys T-Shirt etwas hoch und streichelte mit dem kalten Metall über die freigelegte Haut – wieder keuchte der Jüngere.  
Wegen der plötzlichen Kälte bekam er Gänsehaut, was den Brünetten erneut zum Grinsen brachte.  
Kaiba begann an Joeys Hals zu knabbern. Er kannte die Reaktion des Blonden - wie immer legte Joey seinen Kopf etwas zu Seite, so dass Kaiba mehr Spielraum hatte.  
Immer noch strich der Brünette mit der Waffe über Joeys Bauch, fuhr dann aber höher und umspielte die Brustwarzen.  
Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu stöhnen.  
Mittlerweile wanderte Kaiba immer tiefer und löste so den Lauf der Waffe mit seiner Zunge ab.  
Das durch den Temperaturwechsel entstandene Kribbeln ließ Joey nun doch aufkeuchen.  
Der Blonde lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich.  
Warum ließ er das mit sich machen, wo er doch wusste…  
„HA!“ Der Jüngere stöhnte erschrocken auf, als Kaiba ihm die Hose öffnete und dabei seine Erregung wie beiläufig berührte.  
„Dreh dich um!“ Wieder war es dieser Befehlston. Der Brünette war inzwischen wieder in Joeys Augenhöhe und der Blonde sah ihn abwesend an.  
Er wusste doch… wieso…?  
Joey drehte sich um. Er war wegen dem ständigen Kribbeln, diesen erregenden Gefühlen viel zu benommen um Widerworte zu geben; er wusste, dass sie sowieso nichts ändern würden, er wusste, dass er auch gar keine geben wollte…

Jetzt war Joey wieder allein im Klassenzimmer. Er starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Tafel und überlegte.  
Warum ließ er das mit sich machen?  
Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten Kaiba daran zu hindern… Er könnte den Brünetten anzeigen, er könnte ihn überwältigen, wo er doch wusste, dass er stärker als der Firmenchef war… Er könnte so viel dagegen unternehmen, doch er tat es nicht.  
„Kch!“, zischte der Blonde und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
Er wusste, warum er nichts dagegen tat, und der Grund gefiel ihm nicht.  
Wütend, mehr auf sich selbst, als auf irgendjemanden sonst, packte er seine Sachen in seinen Rucksack und stapfte aus der Klasse.

***

Ein paar Tage später, Freitag, warteten Yugi und Tristan nach dem letzten Klingeln nur noch auf Joey, der noch etwas von der Tafel abschrieb.  
„Du Joey“, sagte Yugi und blickte den Blonden verzeihend an, „Ich müsste eher nach Hause und eigentlich jetzt los...“  
Der Blonde sah von seinem Blatt auf. „Klar, kein Problem. Ich ruf dich morgen mal an.“  
„Ok, bis dann“, lächelte der kleine „Punk“ und lief winkend aus der Klasse.  
„Mensch Joey, jetzt beeil dich aber echt mal – ich will noch eine Rauchen!“, motzte Tristan und trat von einem Fuß nervös auf den anderen.  
„Ey, Alter, dann geh raus. Wenn ich wieder nicht meine Hausaufgaben mache kriegt die Alte nen Herzkasper.“  
„Hättest du dann nicht in der Stunde mitschreiben können?“ Genervt rollte der Brünette mit den Augen.  
„Hättest du mich nicht andauernd angequatscht: Ja“, entgegnete Joey seinem Kumpel.  
Der seufzte nur. „Gut, dann wart ich draußen auf dich, ich halt das echt nicht mehr aus.“  
Tadelnd schüttelte der Blonde seinen Kopf. „Immer diese Raucher...“

Nach dem Gespräch verließ Tristan zügig die Klasse, in seiner Jackentasche schon nach der Zigarettenpackung suchend.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam er an Kaiba vorbei, der ihm entgegenging. Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei.

  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
„Ist ja gut, ich bin ja gleich fertig!“, blaffte Joey, blickte aber nicht von seinem Blatt auf. Das nächste Mal würde er Tristan im Unterricht einfach ignorieren und mitschreiben. Wer hatte den ahnen können, dass es so viel war.  
„So? Bist du das? Schön für dich...“, hörte der Blonde eine ihm vertraute, kalte Stimme.  
Erschrocken sah Joey auf.  
An der Tür stand Kaiba, wieder die Waffe in der Hand.  
Der erschrockene Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden verschwand jedoch schnell und machte seiner Wut platz.  
„Was soll das wieder?“, zischte er.  
„Wieso stellst du immer die selben Fragen?“, antwortete der Brünette kühl, „Aber keine Angst...“ Er ging auf den Blonden zu und hielt ihm die Waffe vors Gesicht. „Du gehst heute nicht nach Hause. Wenn du hier fertig bist, kommst du hinter die Schule, verstanden?“ Der Klang Kaibas Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu, duldete keine Fragen, doch Joey interessierte das wenig.  
Der Blonde lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“  
Kaiba grinste herausfordernd und ließ durch das Zurückziehen des Hahns die Pistole klicken.  
„Du weißt, dass du dich strafbar machst, oder?!“, war Joeys einziges Kommentar und er legte noch mehr Trotz in seinen Blick.  
„Ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht, wie einflussreich ich wirklich bin.“ Kaiba flüsterte diese Worte leise und drohend.  
Der Blonde schluckte und nickte schließlich nur leicht.  
„Beeil dich!“, sagte der Brünette noch, ehe er wieder den Raum verließ.  
An seinem Platz sackte der Kopf des Blonden auf die Tischplatte und er hätte sich am Liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.  
„Verdammt...“, nuschelte er, stand dann auf und packte seine Sachen. Nerven, die Dinge an der Tafel abzuschreiben, hatte er sowieso nicht mehr.

  
Ein paar Minuten später stand Joey hinter der Schule an einem Baum. Tristan hatte ihn zwar verwundert angesehen, als er sich so schnell verabschiedet hatte, aber irgendetwas trieb ihn hierher...  
Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine blonden Haare.  
„Los, steig ein.“  
Joey zuckte zusammen als er die Stimme hörte.  
An der Straße hatte die schwarze Limousine des jungen Unternehmers gehalten und eine Tür stand offen.  
Unsicher kam der Blonde näher und spähte in den Wagen.  
„Wird’s bald?“, zischte der Brünette, der mit überschlagenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen auf dem blauen Polster saß.  
Joey schluckte wieder, als er die Waffe sah, die Kaiba lässig in der Hand hielt und stieg zögernd ein.  
Eine Weile fuhren sie ohne etwas zu sagen, schließlich wurde es dem Blonden aber zu blöd. „Warum ‚verschleppst’ du mich jetzt auch noch?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Kaiba grinste ihn daraufhin nur fies an. „Abwechslung... Manche Dinge langweilen mich schnell.“  
Der Blonde zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Du bist echt widerlich.“  
Darauf antwortete der Brünette nichts, sondern sah Joey nur weiter grinsend an.

Als sie bei Kaibas Villa ankamen stieg der Brünette aus ohne Joey auch nur anzusehen. Der Jungunternehmer nickte dem Chauffeur leicht zu und der wandte sich dann an den Blonden im Wagen.  
„Bitte steigen sie aus und folgen sie mir.“  
Widerwillig erhob sich Joey und lief hinter dem brünetten Mann her.  
Er wurde durch die Villa geführt doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit, die ganzen ihm unbekannten Dinge zu bewundern oder näher zu betrachten.  
Vor einer Tür blieb der Chauffeur stehen und öffnete sie.  
„Bitte treten sie ein. Mr. Kaiba wird gleich kommen.“  
Joey nickte und betrat langsam das Zimmer. Es schien Kaibas Schlafzimmer zu sein, denn ein riesiges Bett stand an der einen Seite des Zimmers. Auf einmal bekam der Blonde ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl.  
„Sie können sich auf den Balkon setzen und sich dort bedienen.“, meinte der Brünette noch, ehe sich mit einem Nicken verabschiedete und die Tür leise schloss.  
Mit großen Augen blickte sich Joey in dem Raum um. An der einen Seite stand ein großer Schreibtisch, daneben ein großes Bücherregal und an der anderen Seite eben das Bett.  
Schnell sah der Blonde weg und ging zu der Fensterfront, wo eine Glastür offen stand und zum Balkon führte.  
Auf dem gefliesten Balkon stand ein kleinerer, runder Tisch und zwei Stühle.  
Der Blonde setzte sich und seufzte erneut. Warum war er bloß in dieses verdammte Auto gestiegen?!  
Er griff in die Obstschale, die auf dem Tisch stand und holte sich einen Apfel. Irgendetwas musste er tun um sich abzulenken, warum also nicht essen, wenn es ihm doch angeboten wurde.  
Langsam verflog auch das mulmige Gefühl und Joey bediente sich nach Herzenslust an der Limonade, die in einem Glaskrug neben dem Obst stand und eben dem Obst selbst. Etwas warmes zu Essen wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, aber was sollte es?

  
Joey wusste nicht, wie lang er nun schon auf dem Balkon in der Sonne saß, doch irgendwann fing er an sich seltsam zu fühlen. Ihm war furchtbar warm und seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab.  
Dann wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet und Kaiba betrat den Raum.  
Der Brünette ging schnell zu den Blonden und blickte ihn überlegen an. „Na? Hat es dir geschmeckt?“  
Joey sah zu Kaiba. Seine Augen waren glasig und sein Blick wirkte verklärt. „Was hast du mir da rein getan?“, fragte er träge.  
Der Ältere hob wissend einen Mundwinkel. „Nur etwas, damit es nicht so langweilig ist...“  
„Du Arsch...“, nuschelte Joey, lehnte sich dann an den Stuhl und schloss seine Augen.  
„Steh auf!“, befahl Kaiba mit strenger Stimme.  
„Mmmh...“ Joey seufzte nur rührte sich aber nicht.  
„Los!“ Kaiba ließ die Pistole klicken, die er hervor geholt hatte.  
„Verflucht...“ Langsam richtete sich Joey auf, musste sich am Tisch festhalten um nicht hinzufallen.  
Er torkelte dem Größeren entgegen und wäre beinahe vor ihm zusammengesackt, hätte dieser ihn nicht aufgefangen.  
Mit erhobenen Brauen blickte Kaiba zum Tisch. „War wohl etwas zu viel... warum musst du auch so ein Gierschlund sein“, murmelte der Brünette kopfschüttelnd.  
Joey wusste nichts zu erwidern. Er war völlig benommen. Dort, wo Kaiba ihn gerade berührte, so wie er ihn in den Armen hatte, fing alles an zu kribbeln. Er bekam Gänsehaut und über seinen Rücken liefen Tausende von Armeisen.  
„Also komm...“ Kaiba schleppte den Bonden zum Bett und setzte ihn auf die weiche Matratze.  
„Du bist echt ein Arsch...“, nuschelte der Blonde, als Kaiba ihn nach hinten drückte und sich über ihn beugte.  
„So...? Bin ich das...?“, grinste Kaiba, der nun anfing Joeys Hals zu küssen.  
Der Kleinere nickte nur, zu mehr auch nicht fähig, da er alles mehr als doppelt so stark fühlte, wie normal.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu seufzen oder gar zu stöhnen, als Kaiba sein T-Shirt hochschob und Bauch und Brust streichelte.  
Die einzigen Fragen, die ihm dauernd in den Sinn kamen waren nur: Warum ließ er das mit sich machen? Warum war er mitgegangen? Und... warum wollte er es so?  
„HA!“, keuchte der Jüngere nun doch, als Kaibas Knie seine Erregung streifte.  
Zufrieden blickte der Brünette in das gerötete Gesicht, auf die feucht-glänzenden, leicht geöffneten Lippen und die halb geschlossenen, glasigen, braunen Augen des Blonden.  
Kaiba legte nun die Waffe weg, die er bis jetzt noch immer in einer Hand gehabt hatte und widmete sich ganz dem Jüngeren der unter ihm lag.  
...  
Irgendwann hörte Joey auf zu denken und sein Keuchen und Stöhnen unterdrücken zu wollen. Die Gefühle prasselten auf ihn ein, so dass er nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm.  
Was auch immer Kaiba in das Getränk getan hatte, ließ ihn fast wahnsinnig werden.

***

Als Joey am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos.  
Verwirrt blickte er sich im Zimmer um, erkannte dann Kaiba, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und er erinnerte sich wieder an den gestrigen Tag und die Nacht.  
Er war vollkommen nackt, nur mit einer leichten Decke, da Sommer war, zugedeckt.  
Langsam richtete der Blonde sich auf.  
„Na? Endlich wach?“, hörte er Kaiba sagen, kalt wie immer.  
Joey legte den Kopf schief. „Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?“ Die Stimme des Jüngeren war noch heißer und schlaftrunken.  
Kaiba zuckte nur mit den Schultern, antwortete weder, noch blickte er den Blonden an.  
Joeys Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Warum war dieser Junge auch so entsetzlich stolz und arrogant?  
Der Blonde sah zum Nachttisch, auf dem noch immer die Waffe lag. Er nahm sie und stand auf, wickelte sich nur die Decke um die Hüfte.  
Bedächtig ging er zum Schreibtisch, stellte sich davor und hob den Arm, mit der Pistole auf Kaiba zielend.  
„Warum spielst du mit mir?“, fragte Joey, legte seinen Kopf wieder etwas zu Seite und sah den Brünetten ernst an. Seine Stimme war immer noch heißer, was Kaiba einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Der Ältere ließ sich von der Waffe jedoch wenig beeindrucken, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nur zurück und bedachte den Blonden mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
Das Bild, wie Joey da stand, selbstsicher und überzeugt, nur mit der weißen Decke um die Hüften, die bis auf den Boden reichte, mit ernsten, überlegenem Blick und wilden Haaren, fand Kaiba irgendwie beeindruckend.  
Schließlich fing Joey an zu grinsen und ließ die Waffe sinken.  
„Du hast keine Angst… das dachte ich mir.“  
Kaiba hob eine Augenbraue. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst, er wusste ja... aber, er konnte sich ja schlecht verraten.  
Der Blonde ging um den Schreibtisch herum, lehnte sich dann an die Kante vor Kaiba und blickte den Brünetten nur wissend an.  
„Meist du nicht, es wäre langsam an der Zeit, die Spielregel zu ändern?“, fragte er, noch immer mit etwas rauchiger Stimme.  
„Welche Spielregeln?!“, stellte Kaiba die Gegenfrage, klang etwas gereizt, so wie immer.  
Mit nur einem Mundwinkel abwertend lächelnd hob Joey erneut die Waffe, zielte auf die Stirn des Brünetten und drückte ab.  
*Klick*  
Es passierte nichts.  
Geschockt blickte der Ältere den Blonden an. „Spinnst du? Was, wenn die Waffe geladen gewesen wäre?“  
Grinsend legte Joey die Waffe auf den Schreibtisch hinter sich. „Ich wusste, dass sie nicht geladen war.“  
Das überraschte den Brünetten. „Warum hast du... das, dann mit dir machen lassen, wenn du wusstest, dass sie nie geladen war?“, fragte er fassungslos.  
Der Jüngere beugte sich vor, kam Kaibas Gesicht sehr nah. „Ich denke, aus demselben Grund, warum du die Pistole nicht geladen hast... Und damit meine ich nicht nur ‚Verlangen’“, hauchte Joey, wodurch Kaiba erneut ein Schauer über den Rücke lief.  
„Ach? Und woher willst du das wissen?“, meinte Kaiba kalt und sah dem Blonden in die Augen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu den Lippen des Jüngeren wanderte.  
„Ich weiß es... Es ist nicht zu übersehen.“, hauchte Joey wieder, „und deshalb sollten wir die Spielregeln ändern...“  
„Was meinst du?“  
Joey lächelte, griff nach hinten und nahm wieder die Waffe, ließ sie neben Kaiba in den Müll fallen.  
„Spielregel Eins...“  
Kaiba hob eine Augenbraue.  
„...und Spielregel Zwei...“, flüsterte der Blonde und überwand die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen.

Genießerisch seufzend zog Kaiba Joey auf seinen Schoß, als sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten...


End file.
